


˚✧₊⁎ all your little things ⁎⁺˳✧༚

by fireinmyveins



Series: Fanmixes ♬ ♪ ♫ [8]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cute, Drama, Emotions, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanmix, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Sex, Music, Pining, Playlist, Romance, Sad, Sexy, Sweet, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: A playlist for girls who like girls, girls wholovegirls, girls who think theymightbe attracted to girls, and all the other ones in between.





	˚✧₊⁎ all your little things ⁎⁺˳✧༚

****

**i really like you** carly rae jepson ~ **into you** ariana grande ~ **cool for the summer** demi lovato ~ **jenny** studio killers ~ **war of hearts** ruelle ~ **la vie en rose** daniela andrade ~ **sweater weather** postmodern jukebox ft cristina gatti ~ **closer** tegan and sara ~ **mexico** the staves ~ **ribs** lorde ~ **i'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you** black kids ~ **palace** hayley kiyoko ~ **tell her you love her (acoustic cover)**  echosmith ~ **make them gold** chvrches ~ **girlfriend** icona pop ~ **ultralife** oh wonder ~ **marceline** willow smith ~ **sappho** frankie cosmos ~ **rebel girl** bikini kill ~ **all of me** jasmine thompson ~ **blue jeans** del rey ~ **when you sleep** mary lambert ~ **plans** oh wonder ~ **hey there** delilah jasmine thompson ~ **boom clap** charli xcx ~ **i walk the line** halsey ~ **she keeps me warm** mary lambert ~ **i see the light** mandy moore ~ **i think she knows** kaki king ~ **thinking out loud** jasmine thompson ~ **nobody** selena gomez ~ **girls like girls** hayley kiyoko ~ **a sky full of stars** coldplay ~ **such small hands** la dispute ~ **ease my mind** hayley kiyoko ~ **only a girl** gia ~ **is there somewhere** halsey ~ **where do we go from here?** ruelle ~ **issues** julia michaels ~ **crazy** au revior simone ~ **gravel to tempo** hayley kiyoko ~ **nights with you** mø ~ **girls** beatrice eli ~ **riptide** misterwives ~ **recessional** vienna teng ~ **she talks too much** elohim ~ **i can't help it**  esperanza spalding ~ **little numbers** boy ~ **i don't do boys** elektra ~ **i didn't just kiss her** jen foster ~ **what's it gonna be?** shura

Listen [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/22zh3cgf4k457jpx6xwjxofdy/playlist/08HAakMkwnjla4KZM8YesK)


End file.
